epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Sly Cooper VS Solid Snake
Feedback is welcome ;3 Snake: The OG PlayStation Mercenary is here to put this scrawny Raccoon in his cage In your treasured book I'm going to write down cooper lost to Pliskin on the next page With the I.Q of 180 I am a Soldier who speaks 6 languages and makes the impossible possible Former Spy is a legend in the Black Ops who's Untouchable Unbeatable and Unstoppable I Dominated in the Duel of the twin Snakes and you used to make plan's to steal a cookie jar Silly Ring-Tail everyone know's there's no Honor Among Theive's and we will never be on par You used to depend on your survival by Lucky Horseshoes why do I even bother Im going to tear you apart 5 times just like what happened to your mother and father Sly: Wow David I haven't met a person this week and pathetic since Rayleigh the Frog You were accused for a terrorist that's no surprise just go back in your box you dog! Old Snake your all alone in life While I'm playing Cop's and Robber with Carmelita Fox You say your strong please with a Swipe of my cane I can knock you out of your Socks I'm a slick Sly Racoon while your just a mere garden Snake don't ya get it I got a bigger Gun show then Mugshot and I'll pickpocket your loot in a bit Your no Mercenary your just a fake war hero who wouldn't be able to defeat the Claw gang FOXHOUND and the U.S Army can clearly tell who's better at stealth and you cant compare to rhymes I sang Snake: You know for a fact you can't do your heist's without Bentley and Murry With these fist's and kicks of furry imma hit you so hard your vision will be blurry I can't believe you were tricked by a walrus I'm way to cunning for that I'll swipe your cane and skin your fur to make it my welcome Matt All you do is dress up in disguises and the Snakes always go berserk You try way to hard to be funny and your flow needs some "Clockwerk" Ey Sly at least I'm not trapped in the desert and I'll be the essence of your fears What kind of Mascot leave's his fan's waiting for 7 years!! Sly: You may have been in Super Smash bro's, But I've been across space and time Everything from your game's are unlikeable and I'm unique in my prime I'm my own free coon and I'm way to good to be in your special forces Your biggest accomplishments was defeating Liquid and a weapon according to the sources I kept the Cooper tradition going and even made my ancestors proud of me Nintendo didn't want you and gave you up to Sony Your Big Shell incident would have been an easy nut to crack You have received an honorary Cooper rap pimp Smack!! Who Won Solid Snake Sly Cooper Category:Blog posts